dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwrath (3.5e Monster)
Note: Technically Poliwrath doesn't qualify for Weapon Specialization, as it doesn't have 4 literal levels in fighter. This is dumb, and this editor recommends that you pretend that the feat requires a +4 BAB instead and not worry about it. Poliwrath's a Fighting-type anyway. A Poliwrath is a Poliwhirl that has been infused with the power of water from a water stone. This means that they don't need an external source of water - they have all they'll ever need and more within them. Poliwraths are very muscular and strong, and their strange metabolism allows them to stand on virtually any surface. Poliwraths are fond of beating on their clear bellies - which visibly scrambles and rearranges their innards in new and non-Euclidean configurations. While a Poliwrath is very patient with its own tasks - often spending dozens of hours straight on a single project - they tend to be very impatient with other creatures. As such, Poliwraths generally avoid the company of others. Combat (Ex): A Poliwrath can fire water from its belly as a projectile weapon that inflicts 1d8 + Con Modifier damage, has a range increment of 20', and a threat range of 20, and a x3 crit multiplier. (Ex): A Poliwrath can inflict nonlethal damage instead of regular damage with its attacks at no penalty. (Su): A Poliwrath's internal organs are strangely mesmerizing. This functions as a gaze with a range of 30 ft., except that the Poliwrath need not have its eyes open for it to function. Those who view its organs must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Charisma modifier) or fall asleep for 2d4 minutes. :The sample Poliwrath has a DC of 18 for Hypnosis. (Su): A Poliwrath can beat on its belly and make a disheartening roar. When it does this, it becomes angry and powerful. If a Poliwrath takes a standard action to beat its belly, it gains the benefits and penalties of rage as a barbarian of a level equal to the Poliwrath's hit dice. Using the belly drum on itself is a Sonic, Mind-affecting ability. (Sp): A Poliwrath can create water as a Druid of a level equal to its Hit Dice, at will. (Ex): A Poliwrath can breathe both air and water, but hardly ever has to breathe either. In fact, whenever a Poliwrath does anything strenuous it adds +10 to any check made for performing a physical action over time - and is treated as if it had been performing that action for only 1/10th the amount of time it had actually been through. Poliwraths can go without sleep for days without even getting grumpier than normal. Skills: A Poliwrath gains a +8 racial bonus to Jump checks and Swim checks, and is nearly invisible in water - giving it a +20 to Hide checks while submerged. Poliwraths can support themselves on surfaces that would not be able to support their weight - such as water or cloth - and gain a +70 racial bonus on Balance checks. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20